


hangouts and hugs

by insaneli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, reluctant goodbyes, seungcheol is a big ass flirt, shy mingyu and wonwoo, suggestive looks, whole squad ships meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: mingyu and wonwoo are meeting for the very first time, and of course they're reluctant to say their first real goodbye.





	hangouts and hugs

mingyu pocketed his cellphone once again after texting hoshi and continues down the street. they were eating at a casual restaurant, with burgers and all that. the food there was tasty, and the prices were reasonable. apparently, wonwoo loved to eat the hamburgers there and write his songs there too. 

he sighed as he thought of wonwoo. the elder was cold at first, but after sending a few voice files to each other ( for checks ), he slowly warmed up to mingyu and cracked the occasional joke. the elder was hilarious with his lame puns, and mingyu would be lying if his heart didn’t skip a beat every time his phone lit up with a notification from wonwoo. 

he eventually reached the restaurant. he spotted a familiar head of pastel pink and enters the cozy space. the restaurant was warmly lit and had a few posters stuck on the wall. the paint on the walls were slightly chipping but it gave out a sense of comfort. mingyu understood why the soundcloud rapper liked to brainstorm here. 

“mingyu, you’re finally here!” the pastel haired boy exclaimed, drawing the attention of the nearby customers. 

mingyu beamed at joshua and sat down on the wooden stool next to him. he hadn’t seen his other friends in a long time, with him working on his youtube channel and modelling gigs and his friends busy with their respective jobs. it was refreshing to see their faces in real life, after glancing at their profiles occasionally for a while now. 

mingyu continued to chat with joshua and jeonghan, three of them cracking jokes and teasing each other. jeonghan was in the midst of telling an anecdote of joshua imitating an egg roll when suddenly the restaurant was slammed open, followed by a gust of wind. all three of the boys jolted up and directed their gazes to the door. 

standing there in all his grinning glory, soonyoung quickly spotted them and dragged jihoon, who’s behind him, towards their table. a guy in a hoodie trailed behind the pair, eyes distracted by his phone. mingyu couldn’t see his face yet, but he guesses it’s wonwoo. 

sure enough, the boy finally looked up from his device. he looked at all of them blankly and waved hesitantly. they all responded with a chorus of “hi”s and gestured him to sit at the chairs opposite them. mingyu recognised the boy’s features, especially his eyes. wonwoo’s eyes were amazing, they were so cold yet they conveyed so much emotion. perched on the elder’s nose is a pair of round glasses, making up for his lack of sight. 

all of them started talking among each other, making jokes and sharing stories. the others slowly streamed into the restaurant, and not long after everyone arrived. they ordered their food and drinks, the multiple orders making their waiter dizzy and confused. seungcheol, being the big ass flirt that he is, kept winking and giving subtle hints. the waiter chuckled at seungcheol’s attempts, giving him a sly glance after taking their orders. 

they continue to talk, only lapsing into silence when their food arrived. the clinking of their silverware and the slurping of drinks filled the void of noise. it was all well until soonyoung let out a big burp, making jihoon groan and everyone chuckle. soonyoung was undoubtedly the mood maker of the group, and everyone was grateful for his antics.

everyone eventually finished their food, each holding a satisfied expression on their faces. mingyu was extremely full and felt nauseous, so he excused himself to the bathroom. wonwoo noticed his sour expression, and silently trailed behind him. although the seemingly cold boy didn’t know mingyu well, but there was undoubtedly something more about his feelings towards mingyu, feelings that evolved past platonic. 

mingyu hurriedly pushed the bathroom door and hunched over the nearest sink. he still hadn’t realised wonwoo’s presence, too occupied with the metal taste stuck in his throat. after coughing and washing his mouth multiple times, mingyu finally felt better and lifted his head up to glance at the mirror. 

a shrill but small shriek came out of mingyu’s mouth as his eyes settled on the elder’s face behind him. a grin broke out on wonwoo’s face before he hunched forward, deep laughs coming out of his mouth. mingyu could only gape at him and felt his stomach flip, but not in the bad way as before, no, this was something way more pleasant. it was the epitome of butterflies fluttering, and he felt fuzzy and warm. the sound of wonwoo’s laugh tickled him happy, and mingyu was partly glad of his own foolish reaction. 

after wonwoo calmed down, mingyu meekly smiled at him. “am i really that much of a joke,” he teased. 

“yes, yes you are, kim mingyu,” wonwoo replied with a small smile. 

“at least i’m funny, unlike a certain rigid someone.” 

“hey, i’m older than you. stop disrespecting me like this.” 

“did i ever mention your name?” 

wonwoo chuckled and shook his head before pulling the bathroom door to go back to their table. mingyu grinned and followed behind him. 

upon seeing the two boys head to the table with smiles on their faces, jeonghan gave them a sly smile and raised his eyebrows. everyone at the table smirked at them, some even wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. wonwoo rolled his eyes and looped his arm around mingyu, causing wolf whistles from the other guys. 

“we’re just friends, okay?” wonwoo said, “right, mingyu?”

“y-yeah,” mingyu stuttered, obviously taken aback by the elder’s actions. 

wonwoo shrugged his shoulders and let go of mingyu’s shoulders. mingyu’s heart gave a pang as he felt his shoulder go cold from the lack of body heat but immediately dismissed the thought and went back to his seat. 

the night went on with no more hiccups or interruptions, and closing hours finally reached. the waiter politely reminded them to exit the restaurant, but not before sliding seungcheol a piece of paper discreetly and giving him a wink. the latter grinned and placed the paper into his pocket. 

most of them were leaving in either groups or pairs, as they were either dating or lived close to each other. mingyu and wonwoo were left all alone at the front of the shop, and a silence filled the space between them. 

sensing the incoming awkwardness, mingyu quickly whipped his head towards wonwoo and said, “want to walk home together?”, before blushing madly. 

“uh, yeah sure,” wonwoo agreed and fell in step with mingyu as they walked towards the general direction of their homes.

even though the two were in different age groups, but a long range of topics could be present in their conversations. there was playful banter and teasing, even the underlying tone of flirtation was buried under the words they exchanged. both of them were certainly intrigued, and had huge smiles on their faces. 

eventually, they reached a stop where they had to go their separate ways. they stopped there, both not knowing what to do or say. their heads were ducked and both had their hands tucked into their pockets. mingyu rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly and puffed random blows of air. 

“i guess this is where we go different directions,” wonwoo said, breaking the silence. 

“yeah, i guess so.”

“i had a fun time, mingyu”

“same. it was nice seeing all the hyungs and other friends after a while.”

“but i think it was more fun because you were there,” wonwoo babbled out.

“oh,” mingyu blushed and stopped rocking. 

wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up and oh boy, was he blushing hard. it was such an impulsive thing to say, but the worst(?) thing was, he didn’t regret it one bit. 

mingyu suddenly stepped towards wonwoo. taken aback, wonwoo backtracked but a pair of arms suddenly encircled him, pulling him towards mingyu. he was suddenly aware of his own thumping heart and mingyu’s hot breath at his ear.

“i had a great time, even more with you there too,” mingyu whispered in his ear, before releasing his hold on the elder and walking away slowly. 

“goodbye!” wonwoo called out, glee evident in his tone. 

“bye, hyung!” mingyu turned and waved at him, before heading on his own way. 

both boys walked away from each other that day, with smiles on their faces and each other’s heart clutched in their hands.


End file.
